Break Down Fortresses
Previous Quest | Next Quest Info Magda was aked by her mom to conquer the fortress of the Bavlenkas as soon as possible. Objective Ask Nyx about Grand Duke Bavlenka's opinion on the Ellensteins: 0/1 Ask Lou about Grand Duke Bavlenka's opinion on the Ellensteins: 0/1 Ask Biggus about Grand Duke Bavlenka's opinion on the Ellensteins: 0/1 Rewards EXP +116 100 Diamond +50 Gray Vests x1 Classic White Shirt x1 Notes After completing the quest you will receive a letter from Nyx titled "Don't Be Angry, text" that reads: :Magda, is there anything wrong? You didn't even say goodbye to me when you left the ball today. You don't like the new tart from the Bunny Pie Shop? Sorry... I kept talking to you and didn't notice your feelings. It was my fault. But... But... I don't know what to do about what you told me... Please understand... My father's decision is not something I could interfere with. - Nyx *Some of the lines in Story Chat 5 and 6 seem to have been shown with the wrong character sprites in game. Here the names have been changed to make the story easier to follow. Transcript Story Chat 1 Magda: Hmm, no! Not like that! Maid: La... Lady, shouldn't I kick my left foot first? Magda: I've told you three times - raise your right arm when you hear this beat. Not kicking your foot! No kicking! Maid: Ooh-oh-oh, you are right. I'm too stupid... Magda: I wasn't born to dance either. Hurry. If mother catches me teaching you dancing, we'll be both doomed. Maid: You, you're right! It's all my fault, begging you to teach me dance... Magda: Ha-hah, don't you want to date him on White Leaf Day? It would be embarrassing to have the wrong dance steps! Keep your focus on practicing! Maid: Yes... Lady! Madam! Magda: Don't slack off. I told you to take practice seriously-- Maid: My Lady! Eliza: Focus on practicing what? Magda: Ah... It's... I mean, we should always focus on practicing no matter what we do. No pains, no gains. Right? Maid: Yes, yes! Lady is lecturing me... Eliza: ...We don't need you here anymore. You can leave now. Magda, do you know what I am telling you? Magda: Mom? Apart from the Olineauxes and the Jorcastles. There are only two families remaining... Right? Eliza: Sounds like you are ready. Magda: Then I... I will... talk to the Viscount. The Sakans will be easier to deal with than the Bavlenkas. The Grand Duke didn't like me very much... Eliza: I remember... You seem to get along well with Lady Nyx. Magda: You mean Nyx? But... But... Eliza: Anyway, you can talk to a Bavlenka first to feel your way. Infiltration from within is a wise option when taking down a fortress. Go talk to Lady Nyx, Lady Lou, and the footman in a waistcoat. Magda: (Nyx, Lou and Biggus?) Story Chat 2 Nyx: Magda, what did you just say? Magda: Well... Well... I said... If it's convenient, could Nyx please... well... in front of the Grand Duke... Nyx: What! What! Tell me, Magda! Tell me now. Then we can go eat the moooooost delicious vanilla mousse cream cheese cake from Bunny Pie Shop which is magically seasoned by the seasoning from the other side of the sea and is said to be made by a true mage! Magda: Er... What cake? Nyx: Hmm? Don't you know? The one-bite-not-enough, not-greasy-at-all, sweet, tender and smooth charmed-by-shop-owner cake that uses my favorite vanilla mousse cream and the deep sea seasoning specially provided by Hondo merchants to Bunny Pie Shop. Magda: Ah... That's not what you said... Nyx: It doesn't matter! I'd be very happy to get two boxes with Magda! Oops! I almost forget that there are only three limited boxes in the whole Finsel and if we're late, we will never be able to eat this cake again! See you, Magda! I will get a box for you! Magda: What? Hold on! :Story Root 2 :Magda: Er... I... (That's weird. Hasn't I talked to Nyx?) Story Root 1 See Story Chat 5 Story Chat 3 Magda: Dear Lady Lou! Lou: ... Magda: Lady Lou is still noble and attractive today, and even the most gorgeous silk will be eclipsed by your beauty... Lou: How dare you compare me with vulnerable cloth. Plebeian, you overstepped the bounds. Magda: Oh, sorry! The beautiful but fragile brocade can never be compared with you... You are... as beautiful as the moon... Lou: Looks like you are no better than this. Magda: Pardon? Lou: You seem to have a good relationship with Nyx. She likes you very much. But does she know why you get close to her? Magda: I... Lou: I don't want to hear you talk big about your friendship. You know clearly how much sincerity is contained in this friendship. You have my permission to withdraw, plebeian. Magda: (I... Nyx... Sincere or hypocritical...) (...Ms. Lou's gentleness is different from that of others.) :Story Root 2 :Magda: ............ Story Root 1 See Story Chat 5 Story Chat 4 Biggus: Lady Ellenstein, can I help you? Just say it. Biggus is at your disposal. Magda: ... Biggus: Lady Ellenstein? Magda: ... Biggus: Lady, just tell me what do you want! Please don't be so quiet... Magda: Hmm... Biggus: If you want to know your ranking, just ask! Your ranking in the Beauty Roster has already surpassed a few noble ladies who used to be ahead of you. They were Lady Lynna... Magda: I don't want to hear this. Biggus: Ah? Lady! Magda: Humph. You know what I am going to say? Biggus: I, I, I don't know, and I don't want to know, ah-ah-ah! Lady, please have mercy and don't take away my dear notebook! It is the only thing I have on the world. We can't live without each other... Magda: Stop... Stop crying. Biggus: Wah, lady, please don't take it away from me. I could do anything for you, even sell out..., oh, if it's for you. Sell out... Ahem, if it's you... Even if I need to sell out my-- Magda: That's what I want to hear! Biggus: Ah? What... That's so sudden... I... That's... Magda: Ahem, so how do you think of the Ellenstein Family? I want to hear the truth! Biggus: You mean this? I thought... (Alas, stop daydreaming!) Ah-ha-ha, your family must have a profound background, otherwise you won't be such a beautiful and elegant lady... Magda: I want to hear the truth from the manservant from the most powerful family in Finsel, Biggus. Do you know what I mean? Biggus: Aha-ha-ha, do you mean the Grand Duke's opinion on the Ellenstein Family? Magda: ...Mr. Biggus, does a chief manservant's professionalism include playing dumb? Biggus: ...Fine! Who can refuse such a lovely, charming and considerate lady who also knows my secret? Magda: Tell me now. Biggus: In fact, the Grand Duke recently have called a lot of people into his house... And when he talked about the Ellenstein Family, alas... You don't know that he would mention the Ellenstein Family occasionally...? Oddly enough, when Grand Duke mentioned Ellenstein Family, he would... Leslie: How's it going? Biggus: Would... Ah, Mr. Leslie, wish you a pleasant day! I'm going to work now!!! Magda: What... Where is Leslie? Wait! Come back! ... He is gone. (Sigh... It looks like I can't get any information from him.) :Story Root 2 :Magda: Ask someone else. Story Root 1 See Story Chat 5 Story Chat 5 Leslie: lady Magda. :Story Root 1 :Magda: (Why is Mr. Leslie staring at me...?) (Is my intention that apparent?) Story Root 2 Magda: Mr. Leslie? Leslie: I've been watching you all the time. Magda: (Wish he didn't see it...) Leslie: I saw all of it. Lady Nyx, Lady Lou and Biggus. I was surprised by your interest in the Bavlenkas. Magda: ... Leslie: You don't have to justify yourself. I have sworn that all those who covet my master's power... Magda: (Umm... What should I say? Although I didn't do it yet, I've been thinking about it...) Leslie: You're hesitating... Why...? Barbalius: Lady Ellenstein, you're here! Leslie: It's so pitiful that your maiden held a blanket in the cold wind but failed to find her master! But to be on the safe side... Barbalius: Maiden? I told her to wait for me in the waiting room outside until all these finished... Given the time you need to walk from here to the living room, I am afraid that poor girl would still have to tremble in the cold wind for a long time. As a knight, I can't stand it. By the way, do you know how to go to the living room? It's very big here... Magda: (He, he, he is winking at me!) I... Er, I don't know... Barbalius: That's right! That's it! One of the missions of a knight... I can't let a beautiful girl linger in the vast banquet hall forlornly. It's my unshirkable duty to escort you there. Leslie: ... Magda: Ah...ah? Barbalius: (Country girl, just shut up if you still want to live!) Leslie: Sharp sword? Beautiful lady? Barbalius: Come on, let's get a drink. Alcohol helps to enliven the atmosphere. Magda: (I don't understand...) — Magda: Huh... Great. Barbalius: You are too reckless, country girl. Magda: ...You haven't called me that for a long time. Barbalius: Stubborn and impetuous, stupid yet lovely. Can you find any other word that can describe you better than 'country girl'? Lady Ellenstein. Magda: I thought you think I am dowdy... Barbalius: Ah... Lady Ellenstein. On the battlefield, instead of rushing into the enemies' territory to plunder, it's better to use tactics, flanking and alienation to defeat the opponents step by step. Even if we don't understand advanced tactics, we still can deter our opponents with great strength and coercion after careful consideration. Magda: But I don't have great strength... Neither do I understand what you said... Barbalius: I heard that... your mother's older brother has some land in the Lionheart Kingdom. Magda: ... Barbalius: I think you know the origin of the word 'bluff'. Magda: (Yeah... Everything about the land is fake...) Barbalius: If you can seize the opportunity to turn the bluff into real evidence... Magda: You are saying real evidence... Barbalius: You village girl. Why would you bother about the truth? It's okay to claim yourself as a duchess of the neighboring country as long as people trust you. But it depends on yourself to gain their trust. Would you excuse me? It's being late. I'll see you later. Magda: (I'd better think about how to become trustworthy...) Story Chat 6 Magda: Mom, I'm back... Er... Where is Mom? Maid: They are not here, lady. They probably have gone out. Magda: Well... It's a little late. They should be back now... Maid: I'll tell you as soon as madam comes back. Do you want to go back to your room now? Magda: Hum, Finsel's night is cold. You... go take a bath and warm yourself by the fire. Maid: You must be tired after waiting for me so long. Magda: Ah? Thank, thank you! Maid: You were exaggerating... This is what I should do... Category:Main Story Category:Chapter 6 Category:Transcript